My Love Will Never Die
by Penelope Zozes
Summary: Sequel to "The Phantomess of the Opera". Belle and Charles have started their life under the opera house together. Must read Phantomess or you will be lost! R
1. Chapter 1

**I hope all my readers of "The Phantomess of the Opera" will enjoy this and continue to read. Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 1

Belle sighed as she breathed in the winter air and stared up at the cloud-filled night sky. She often sat on the roof to clear her mind. Within the last year her life had changed dramatically. For as long as she could remember, Belle had always been alone and unloved. Then she met Charles Daae. Handsome, intelligent, great in bed, he had saved her from her solitude. He was her Angel of Music, and she was his. Now they were living together under the Opera house. Well, Charles was the lead tenor at the Opera Populaire, since El Carlos and La Piangia went back to Spain, and had his own room, but he spent all his nights with her in her home. Lately, though, he had been acting strangely. They always talked before they went to bed, and recently Charles would start to say something but would stop. '_I wonder what's bothering him. I wish he would tell me._' When she heard the door open, she swished her cape and hid behind a statue.

"Belle, oh Belle, come out, I have something to tell you," came the excited voice of Rachel de Changy, the Viscountess. Recently, her and Belle had become like friends. At first, she was trying to keep Charles from Belle. But after she realized she didn't love him like that anymore, she let him and Belle be together.

Belle stepped out, nearly scaring Rachel. "Hello, Rachel. What is it?" She didn't try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Rachel pouted. "You thought I was Charles didn't you?" She walked over and gave Belle a hug. "What I have to tell you, you can't tell a soul."

She looked at Rachel. "Who am I going to tell? I talk to three people, and I'm sure two of those three already know."

Rachel squealed. "Matt proposed!"

Belle smiled and hugged her. "That's great news, Rachel. But you two have only known each other for two months. Don't you think-"

"Oh, who are you to be a stickler for tradition, Belle. I mean look at you and Charles. Is there anything traditional in kidnapping the person you love, send threatening letters to get them parts, you know, all the things that you used to do."

Belle smirked. "I still send the managers my letters."

Rachel sighed. "That's not the point. You sleep together and you're not married, you live under an opera house..."

Belle covered Rachel's mouth. "Enough! So we don't live a normal life, what of it?" She had been slightly irritable lately and Rachel was irritating her.

Rachel, with her mouth still covered, gasped and started laughing.

Belle removed her hand and walked away. "What is so funny?" She walked over to the edge and stared out over Paris. She sighed.

"It cannot be! Have you told Charles yet?"

Belle visibly stiffened under her cape. "Told him what?" She didn't want to see Rachel's face. She knew what she was hinting at.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I thought you had been acting strange these last couple of weeks, but...Oh, it's so sweet!" She ran over and grasped Belle's arm. "Your...You have to tell him! It's not fair for him if your not the one to tell him."

Belle kept staring. "How can I with...this..." She gestured to her mask. "What would he say?" Tears slid down her face.

"Oh Belle...Charles will be so happy, I know it." She took out a handkerchief and held it out to her.

Belle took it and wiped her face. "But what if-"

Rachel stopped her. "If you worry yourself with 'what ifs' , they are sure to be. Think positive!" She hugged her. "Now, are you going to tell him, or will I have to tie you down with your Punjab and make you tell him?"

Belle giggled. "Alright, but I don't know how. He's been acting strange himself. It confuses me."

"You just come out and tell him!"

"Oh, so I sit him down, look him in the eye and say 'Charles, I'm pregnant.' That's it?" She gave Rachel a puzzled look.

Rachel sighed happily. "Exactly! See how easy it is?"

Belle started to smile. "Yes, but what if-"

"No, no, no! Stop it. Tell him and then when the time comes then you deal with it, not before." She hugged her once more, looking at Belle's stomach. "It will be okay. Charles will love this baby no matter what the outcome. He loves you."

"You're right, I shouldn't worry about it."

Rachel nudged her. "What do you want it to be?"

Even in the dark Rachel could see her blush. "I-I don't know. But I do know I want it to be perfect and musically talented." She gave Rachel a defiant smile. "And it will be! No child of mine will live without music."

They both laughed. Rachel interlocked arms with Belle and together they walked to the door. Just when they reached it, Charles burst out and looked at the two women. "Hello Rachel." He took her hand and kissed it. He turned to Belle. "Hello, mon ange." He embraced her and kissed her lips. He smiled. "Did you like the performance?"

"Oh, well, I didn't listen to the whole opera. I-"

Charles put a finger to her lips. "It's okay, I understand." He fidgeted a bit. "Belle, I wanted to ask you..." He looked away.

Rachel sauntered away. "I'll leave you alone."

Charles stopped her. "No, stay." He pulled a little box from his coat pocket and got down on one knee. He smiled as both Rachel and Belle gasped. Opening it, he took out a beautiful diamond ring. Putting it on her ring finger he looked up at her. Belle, will you marry me."

Belle looked at him. Tears came into her eyes. She embraced him, knocking him down to the ground, "Yes! And a hundred times yes." She sat on his stomach and bent down to kiss him. "I love you..."

Charles grinned. "I love you too, mon ange!" He sat up and hugged her.

Rachel was jumping up and down. "This is the best night ever! Oh, we should have a double-" She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at the couple on the ground. "Oops!"

They all laughed.

"Well, that's not even the best-" Belle jumped up and covered Rachel's mouth. Rachel giggled.

Charles stood up slowly and looked at them. "What's going on?"

Belle blushed. "N-n-nothing! I'm so happy." She let go of Rachel, grasped his hands and kissed him. "Come on, lets go home."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out the door and down the iron spiral stairs. Rachel followed them.

}{

Monsieur Firmin and Andre wrote up a letter to send to the Phantom. It went something like this:

_Dear Mademoiselle Phantom,_

_We would be honored if you would consider singing in the next opera. Your performance in 'Don Juan' was unforgettable and breathtaking. Please take this offer into consideration. _

_Sincerely, Monsieur Firmin and Andre _

Based on the rumors of the stagehands, the managers left the letter in Box Five.

"I hope this works, Firmin," Andre sighed.

He shrugged. "Don't fret, Andre. Just think of the results." Firmin rubbed his hands together.

They laughed.

}{

Madame Giry sat in her room and read a book. Matt burst in and hugged his mother.

"Guess what, mother?"

"You asked the Viscountess to marry you and she consented?" Her eyes never left the page she was reading.

Matt looked dumbfounded. "How..."

"The way you've been acting."

"Well, you're completely correct as always, mother." He laughed and walked out the door.

As he closed the door, a smile played upon Madame Giry's features.

**Tada! Some great developments in the first chapter. Should Charles and Belle have a girl or a boy first? Keep sending ideas. R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of fluff! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Keep sending ideas and reviewing. R&R!**

Chapter 2

Belle sat at her organ, thinking. Suddenly she started playing a familiar song. _"In sleep I sang to him,_ or her._ In dreams, I came...That voice which calls to him,_ or her_, and spoke his, _or her_, name...name._ What about a name?" She scratched her head. Pulling out a blank piece of paper and a quill pen, she began to write down names. "Amnita, Madeleine, Aria, Melody. Those are some girl names. Boy names...Gustave, Erik, Raoul? Scratch that! That sounds like a foppish name. Other names...Oh, I'll have Rachel help me." All the time she was muttering under her breath, Charles had walked in.

"Belle?"

Belle jumped. Hiding the list under some sheet music she rushed over to where Charles was standing. "Hello, my dear, how was rehearsal?" She kissed him.

He shrugged. "The same as always, I guess. What were you doing just now?"

She blushed. "You know, composing, playing, the same as always." She smiled nervously.

Charles raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding something, I can tell. What is it?"

Belle took his hand and led him to a chair. "Sit." She bit her lip as he sat.

Concern flashed over his features. "What's wrong?" He took her hands. "You're not rethinking our engagement, are you?"

"No, of course not, mon ange. I have something I need to tell you, but I don't know how because...I'm worried about...and Rachel said...and I don't want it to..." She sighed. "I-I'm..."

"You're what?"Charles was getting nervous. Belle never got this upset about anything. It had to be something big.

"Charles..."She knelt down beside him, still holding his hands. She looked him straight in the eye, tears pricking her own. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Charles, I'm pregnant with our child..." She laid her face on his hands. "Please be happy..." she whispered.

Charles stood up, picked Belle up and held her close. "Of course I'm happy, my dear." He held her at arms length. "How could I not?" He hugged her again. "We're having a baby! Congratulations to us." He kissed her.

Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm happy that you're happy. Rachel was right."

"Rachel?"

She laughed. "Rachel guessed! And she told me you would be happy. She told me not to worry about-" She stopped herself.

Charles looked down at her. "You're worried about if the child will be..." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Belle grabbed his jacket and sobbed into his chest. "I can't bear the thought of our child being born like this." She looked at him with red, tearful eyes.

Charles delicately removed her mask. "Belle, even if our baby is born deformed, it will not have a childhood like yours, I promise." He caressed her face and kissed it. "We will give this baby lots much love."

She sniffled. "You promise? But it would be hard on you if-"

He covered her mouth. "No more 'ifs'. Come on, Rachel invited us to dinner. She wants to talk about the wedding."

Belle broke away from him and ran to the alcove. "I'm not going!" Her voice echoed around the lair. "I can't be seen, it will ruin my reputation!"

"Reputation of what, being the Opera Ghost? Everyone already knows you're not a ghost." He walked over to the alcove.

"Then where does she expect us to have dinner, might I ask? I can't very well go out in public, now can I?"

"At the de Changy estate."

Belle peeked around a corner to look at him. "Rachel invited us to her family's mansion? Well, that shouldn't be too terrible. Formal or informal?"

Charles sighed, trying to remember. "Formal. It's only going to be the four of us. And Rachel said the staff has been informed not to stare or question." He crossed his arms and smiled, pleased with himself for remembering.

Belle disappeared for several minutes, then reappeared dressed. She wore a floor-length dark purple dress that was sleeveless. Her black leather gloves matched perfect with black glitter and accents that highlighted the dress. A black half mask also matched. She didn't put up her hair, but let it fall, framing her face.

"Breathtaking! Quick as well. Most women..."

She walked over to Charles and put her arms around his neck. "I'm not most women, am I?"

He kissed her. "No, you're not. Come, our carriage awaits. I don't need to change, my attire is formal enough,"he said, gesturing to the tuxedo he was wearing. He held out his arm for her.

She quickly took off in the opposite direction. "Wait, I need to grab my list." Belle started searching, trying to remember what pile she hid it in.

"List?" Charles gave a confused expression.

"I started writing a list of names...is it here?" Eventually, she resorted to throwing paper. "Where is that paper...aha! Found it." She stood up holding a singular page of paper.

"That is what you were looking for? No wonder you couldn't find it. You know, if we're going to raise our child here, you must clean. No papers everywhere, no..." He picked up her skull sword off the floor. "No swords. It's no safe!"

Belle put her hands on her hips and started towards him. "My lair is very safe. I grew up here."

Charles sighed. "You were not a baby! You were a child. I'm just saying, it would be wise if you picked things up better. Also, some renovations would be advised."

Belle stood right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. She growled. "What sort of renovations?"

"No need to get angry at me, I'm just concerned for the baby's safety, that is all." He made a big sweeping gesture with arms and walked away.

She yelled after him. "You expect me to allow strange people to change my lair-"

"And would you stop calling our home a lair. It's not some place for a villain. It is, well, will be the home our child will grow up in."

"This is my sanctuary!"

"Well, if it's your sanctuary, I shouldn't be here. Your place of solitude!" Charles stomped off, almost falling into the lake. "And what about this lake..." His voice faded as he got farther away.

Belle gasped. "No! Charles, come back, don't leave alone again! Charles!" She broke down and sobbed. "Why must I be so stubborn? Of course he's right! How could a child grow up here with it like this?" She walked towards her organ and began to gather the papers she had scattered. Her tears smudged some of the writing. "Why?" She stacked the papers on the organ bench. "I guess Rachel will miss me. Maybe I should..." She found one of her secret tunnels. Before she entered she grabbed her cloak then left a note for Charles that said she was going to Rachel's. "He probably went without me..."

She entered the tunnel...

}{

Charles fumed and growled as he walked down the empty hallway towards the foyer. "How could she think that her home would be a safe place to raise a child? What if the child...Oh, God, what have I done? All this time, I've only thought about the baby. What about Belle? No..." He smacked himself on the forehead. "I left her alone! She's alone and heartbroken. I upset her and didn't even think about her feelings. What sort of husband am I going to be if I don't think about my wife's feeling. I'm such an idiot!" He turned around and ran back to Belle's home.

When he reached it, he gasped as he found her gone. "Belle? Belle, I'm so sorry!" Suddenly he noticed that her papers were picked up and a singular piece lay on her organ. Charles ran over and picked up the paper, reading it. "Oh, thank God! She went to dinner. I was such a fool." He shook his head and set the paper down. "I must go and apologize." He left giving the place one more look. He laughed. "It could work...it could..." Charles walked out...

}{

Rachel sat at the table next to Matt. She turned to him. "Where do you think they are?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know."

They sat in silence. Rachel twirled her hair, while Matt twiddled his thumbs...

**Was it okay? I hope so. Did you like the list of baby names? R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I totally forgot something in the first chapter: I own nothing that has any reference to POTO! (I don't want to get sued!) I really hope everyone enjoys the chapter. It's a little longer. Sorry it took a couple days to upload. Not near an internet source again. -_- **

Chapter 3

Belle hid in the shadows of an alley as she tried to find the de Changy mansion. Some people stopped and stared if she didn't move fast enough going from shadow to shadow. "Why didn't Belle just call for a taxi?" She smacked her forehead. "Idiot! Belle should have thought of that." Talking in the third person was a habit that showed only when she was extremely upset. She stepped onto the street. With one hand on her Punjab, which she kept in a hidden pocket in her cloak, she used the other hand to hail a carriage. When a hand touched her shoulder, Belle jumped and turned on the person. When she saw who it was, she let out a shriek of delight. "Charles!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Charles laughed and hugged her. "Belle, I'm so sorry for the way I handled our _discussion_. It wasn't right, especially when I left you alone..." He looked down at her. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying.

Belle snuggled into his coat and sighed. All that mattered was that he was holding her. "Oh, Charles... never leave me...please," she whispered. A single tear slid down her face.

Charles smiled and wiped it away. Putting his arm around, he led her to an awaiting carriage. "Come on, Rachel and Matt are probably worried by now." When they reached the carriage, Charles opened the door.

As he helped Belle in, she giggled. "Thank you, good sir." She got in and sat down. Charles followed. The ride to the mansion was quiet. Belle and Charles would look at each other and smile. Not a word was spoken...

}{

When Rachel heard the doorbell, she got up and ran to the foyer. Belle and Charles stepped in and gave the butler their cloaks. Rachel squealed. "Belle!" When she reached her, Rachel hugged her. As she was hugging Belle, Rachel looked over her shoulder at Charles. "Oh, hello Charles." She let go of Belle and started walking to the dining room. "This way." She gestured for the two to follow her.

Matt stood up as they walked in. "Good evening, Charles. Belle, you look lovely tonight." He winked at Charles. He went to Charles and shook his hand. "Congratulations! Rachel told me the news. About you and Belle...getting married and also..." He chuckled.

Charles smiled. "Thank you, Matt. And what about you, are you planning on having any children?"

Matt stopped. "You know, I never thought about that." He turned to Rachel. "What would you think if we had children?"

Rachel blushed. "Well...it's something to consider...I mean, it is customary...well..." She turned to Belle for help.

Belle smiled. "I think you would make a great mother, Rachel. Oh, by the way, could you help me with something..." She pulled the piece of paper out of a pocket.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Help you with what?"

Belle gave the paper to her. "I was working on a list of names. Could you help me think of others?"

Rachel looked at the sheet and smiled. "I think you have a good selection of names. Oh, I like Erik for a boy. Maybe you should use Aria if it's a girl." She looked at Charles. "What do you think, papa?"

Charles blushed. "Me? I-I'm not sure. Whatever Belle likes." He looked at Belle and smiled.

Belle hugged him. "Mon ange, I can't make all the decisions myself." She pouted. "If you help me choose the name..." She looked at him. "...I'll renovate the la-my home. You can decide what to do and I will comply."

Charles made a thoughtful pose. He side glanced Belle and grinned. "Alright. I like the names Rachel mentioned."

Rachel wandered over to the table and cleared her throat. "Well, let us have dinner, shall we?"

Everyone looked at each other then sat down...

}{

She looked around the auditorium. In the darkness, she barely could make out the intricate designs of the sculptures and the deep red color of the seats. She wandered aimlessly along the stage. When she heard foot steps coming from the wings, she jumped, dropping her gloves.

Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre walked up to the stage and smiled.

Firmin stepped forward taking her hand. "Mademoiselle Fleur, it is a pleasure. We are so grateful that you agreed to take the position as lead soprano. We had someone else in mind, but she never responded to our requests."

Mademoiselle Fleur de Anges smiled. "Well it is a shame. Such a position is much sought after." _Especially if that position gives you contact with a certain tenor. _"Is Charles Daae still the lead tenor?"

"Of course, mademoiselle!" Andre answered. He gave Firmin a look, who returned it.

Firmin took Fleur's hand. "Would you like a tour, mademoiselle?"

She removed her hand from his. "Maybe tomorrow. I would like to look around myself."

Firmin shrugged. "Suit yourself, mademoiselle. Goodnight." He walked away, followed by Andre.

Fleur smirked. Her blonde hair fell around her face as she quickly looked around. She reached down and picked up her gloves. She swept away the hair that fell into her blue eyes. When she was sure no one was around, which was certainly no one, she sat down on the stage and laughed. "Yes! I am finally where I should be. A star roll, the chance for a little romance..." She smirked. "Monsieur Daae will be putty in my hands." She closed her eyes and sighed. "_Nothing_ will stand in my way of making him mine..."

}{

After dinner and a friendly chat, Charles and Belle said their goodbyes. They left the estate and went to the Opera house. It was nearly dark when they reached it. When they entered the foyer, Belle stopped walking and spun around.

She sighed. "Wouldn't it be a pleasure to have another Masquerade?" She looked at Charles.

He shrugged. "I suppose so...that would mean you could go."

Belle mischievously grinned. "Would you like to race to Box Five, Monsieur Daae?"

He smiled and started to run. He laughed.

Belle dropped her jaw and started running after him. "That's...not fair...Charles! You're cheating a pregnant woman, making me..." She stopped.

Charles turned around to look at her. He gasped when he saw her stopped and clutching her chest. "Oh, my God! Belle, are you alright?" He ran over to her and held her.

She closed her eyes and fell into his embrace. "I'm tired, carry me." Belle opened her eyes. "Please, mon ange?" She made a pout.

He sighed and picked her up. He smiled as she giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Now come on, let's go to Box Five."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"Because the managers leave my salary there."

Charles carried her to the door that was marked Box Five. When they reached it, he sat her down.

"Thank you, mon ange." She kissed him.

"Not a problem, mon fleur." He opened the door for her.

Belle stepped in and picked up her envelope. She gasped as she saw another. Picking up she noticed it was also from the managers.

Charles looked at. "What is it?"

"This..." She opened it and read it. "The managers want me to sing as the lead soprano." She laughed. "They enjoyed _my_ performance in Don Juan so much, they want me to sing in the next opera."

Charles smiled. "That's wonderful! We can sing together again."

Belle frowned. "No...if I perform, people will want to see behind the mask. I can't...I don't want people to know. I just..." She put her arms around his waist. "What do you think?"

"I think you should except it. Are the managers still around?"

She thought for a moment. "They should be."

The couple walked down the hallway to the managers' office. When they reached the door, Charles knocked.

"Come in!" Came the voice of Andre.

Charles opened the door for Belle. She shook her head and gestured for him to go. He shrugged his shoulders and complied. "Good evening, Monsieurs."

Both looked up from their work with surprise at the presence of Charles.

Andre was the first to speak. "Monsieur Daae! What brings you here at this late hour?"

Charles stepped farther into the room and smiled at Andre. "The letter you left for the Opera Ghost." The managers perked up at that name.

Firmin gave Charles a puzzled look. "Monsieur, how do you..."

Charles held up the letter. "She would like to say that she accepts."

"B-but Monsieur," Andre stuttered, "the position has already been filled. When we heard no word from...how do you know she accepts?"

Charles sighed and stepped out the door. He came back in, pulling Belle behind him.

The managers stood up and gasped as they looked at her.

Charles pulled her closer and put his arm around her. "She accepts...right?"

Belle looked away and grumbled. "Yes." She sighed and stepped towards the two gaping men. "My dear managers, it would be my pleasure to assist you in the new production." She forced a smile. "But I have demands," she stated icily.

"Demands? Like what? It's not a rise in the salary is it?" Firmin asked nervously.

Belle smirked. "No, of course not. They're about my mask and my identity. I wish to wear my mask at all times. No one should know my previous _occupation_, excluding the two of you and Char- Monsieur Daae."

Andre stepped forward. "If I may be so bold, what is your relationship with Monsieur Daae?"

Belle stiffened. "He is my fiánce." She smiled and looked over at Charles.

Charles nodded and smiled. "I proposed last night."

The managers looked at each other with great surprise.

"Well, the position has been filled," Firmin said, "but we can place this girl as your understudy, if that is your wish."

Belle nodded and headed towards the door. "That would be splendid. I will join rehearsals tomorrow. If all works well, I might not haunt as much. But I will remain undisturbed in my home. If anyone should try to find where I live, I'm afraid to say they will never be heard from again." She laughed at the looks on the manager's faces. "What I mean to say is that my home is full of traps. A girl can't be too careful." She laughed and walked out the door.

Charles called after her. "Wait for me a second." He turned to Firmin and Andre. "Don't worry, you two are making a wise decision. But it would be well suggested to stay on her good side. If not...well, I wouldn't worry about it." He smiled and followed after Belle.

When he had gone, the two gentlemen slumped into their desk chairs. "Firmin, are you sure that was wise? How will Mademoiselle de Anges take the news?"

"Do not worry, Andre. I shall take care of it tomorrow." He got to his work once more.

Andre sighed and did so as well.

}{

"Are you sure about this, Charles?" Belle asked as she undressed in the alcove. "I mean, I'll have to quit in a couple of months. Why would I start something that I'm just going to end?"

Charles sat at Belle's organ and sighed. "I don't know. Just enjoy it while you can, I guess. On another matter, I have some ideas for the renovations." He smiled when he heard her growl. "I think you should put in another bathroom. The one you have now is small and full of your things. It would be nice if I could have my own bath. Oh, you should also add a kitchen. I know you don't eat much, but when the baby is born you'll need it. What else...?" He rubbed his chin in thought. "What about a library? You could keep your papers and..." He glanced at the sword, which was on the ground, once again. "...your other things."

Belle stepped out of the alcove in one of her outfits. She glared at Charles. "I can't believe this. But another bathroom would be nice. You keep knocking my bottles over and mixing things up."

Charles smiled. Sometimes he just did that on purpose. "Well, wasn't it a splendid idea I mentioned it?"

"I guess. But how will we keep the workers from...never mind, I already have an idea." She grinned.

Charles frowned. "No killing, Belle."

Belle gave look of mock surprise. "I would never...arrange accidents, yes, kill anyone, no..." She ran over and hugged him. "It'll work out, mon ange." She kissed him and walked away. "Good night!"

Charles got up from the organ. "What about...?"

Belle turned around and wagged her finger. "Not until the baby is born..." She blew a kiss and went inside the alcove.

"I can still sleep in the same bed, right?" He called after her.

She giggled. "Yes, you silly man, or course you can..."

Charles laughed and went into the alcove...

**Uh oh, something's brewing. I felt I needed a little more drama. I hope everyone likes it. I'll get into Fleur's back story in a later chapter. And yes, Belle accepted the managers offer. I thought it might make the future relationship of Belle and Fleur more interesting. Keep sending ideas. R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Totes sorry for making you wait so long. Stuff happened. Life stuff, computer stuff, you know, that stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own any references or characters that are POTO related. Enjoy! I hope everyone likes it. ^_^**

Chapter 4

At rehearsals the next day, everyone was abuzz with the news that a there was a new soprano joining the opera. Charles talked with different people, not betraying he knew who the new soprano was.

Fleur sat in the front row of the seats and smiled. She watched Charles until she, and everyone else, heard the door open.

Andre and Firmin walked towards the stage, followed by Belle. When they reached the stage, Firmin stepped up to it leading Belle with him. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce the young lady that will be taking the place of the Prima Donna. Mademoiselle Belle," he ushered her forward into the light. Firmin frowned when everyone gasped. "Mademoiselle requested to wear a mask at all times to maintain her anonymity. Please respect her wishes..."

"Wait!" All eyes shifted from Belle to Fleur who stood red-faced. She points at Firmin and yells at him. "I thought that I was the lead soprano, the Prima Donna. You said she..." pointing at Belle, "...never responded to your requests!" She was out of breath. Dramatic tears fell down her face.

Firmin stepped towards her. "Mademoiselle, please. She did not receive our requests. They became known to her _after_ we had asked you. We are still giving you a job. You are to be her understudy."

Chatter spread through the company.

Fleur looked around, her gaze resting on Belle. "You...you're behind this."

Belle smirked and dramatically pointed to herself. "Me? I answered the pleas of a pair of desperate managers looking for a singer, a role I am _very_ capable of fulfilling. You, on the other hand, are just another diva, looking for a spotlight to take from a more _capable_ performer. What is the real reason for you being here? Is not everyone as curious as I?" She smiled at the nods that answered her question.

Fleur looked at her, shocked. "Well...I...it doesn't matter!" She glared at Firmin and Andre. "You two! I was told that I would be the lead soprano. Then this...this vixen suddenly has it given to her. What did she do, sleep with someone to get the position?" Suddenly she gasped, falling against the seats.

Belle stood over her, ready to backhand Fleur again. Tears streamed down her face. "H-how dare you? Such a thing to say! I took this position because it was asked of me. I had no intention of doing this. You know why? It's because of people like you. People who take the pride of the theater and drag it through the mud!" She turned to the managers. "Monsieurs, I regret to inform you that I will not be taking the position." Belle turned to Fleur. "Mademoiselle, the position is yours." Her voice came out cold and unfeeling. Belle turned and walked away, but not before giving Charles an apologetic look.

Charles stepped forward to run after her. He stopped himself, but not quick enough not to be noticed by someone...

}{

Matt and Rachel had come to the opera house together for the first time. Rachel told Matt that they were getting married, not committing a crime. She also wanted to talk to Madame Giry, which she hadn't done since after Masquerade.

"You do not need to be in the room, Matt."

"But I want to be." He wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist.

She smiled. "Fine." Planting a kiss on his lips she opened the door to Madame Giry's room. "Madame?" She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard sniffling from the adjoining room. "Hello?"

"What's wrong?" Matt came in behind her. "Mother, are you here?"

Both jumped when Madame Giry stepped out of the room. "Matt, Rachel, can I help you?"

Rachel gave her a puzzled look. "Madame, we could have sworn we heard crying."

"Rachel? Is it Rachel, Madame?" The tearful voice came from the other room.

"Yes, it is, and Matt as well." Madame Giry walked back to the room. A black leather gloved hand reached out to her.

Belle stepped out and looked at Rachel. She wasn't wearing her mask. "Rachel!"

Rachel ran over and hugged her. "Belle, what happened?"

Belle sobbed onto Rachel's shoulder. "That witch happened." Her voice grew sinister. "That horrible woman!"

"What woman?" Matt stepped from behind Rachel and patted Belle on the back. "Does this have something to do with Charles?"  
"Oh no, of course not. Charles just wanted me to take the position of Prima Donna. The managers had asked me to. But that other woman..." She let go of Rachel and hugged Matt.

Matt stiffened and tried to comfort him. "This other woman, would it be Mademoiselle Fleur de Anges?"

Belle looked at him like she would kill something in a second. "Never say _that_ name, ever! I don't want to here it..." She hugged Rachel again. "This isn't good timing. If I get too upset..."

"Belle, do you want me to take down to your home? Charles won't be able to leave rehearsals." Madame Giry had stayed silent til now. "I know you do not want to talk about it, but this woman...was she in the car-"

"Madame! You are never to speak that abhorrent word in my presence." She let go of Rachel and wandered to the door. "I can make my own way." Just as she opened it, she replaced her mask and turned to the trio. "I apologize. I would never want you to see me in such a state. Madame, I'm sorry for my speech. Also, if you can talk to Charles, he is making plans for renovations in my home. If you could, help him make arrangements. I shall be down there when he comes to see me." She sounded rather detached as she walked out the door. "Good day."

After she left, Rachel turned to Matt in confusion. "What happened? Who is this woman she was so upset about? I'm confused..." She sat down in the nearest chair and leaned against her hand.

Matt placed a hand on her shoulder. "I only know that the managers hired a new singer. Apparently she's good. But not as good as Belle. How could the managers...?"

Madame Giry sighed and sat down. "I think I know what has upset Belle." Rachel and Matt looked at her. "I think Mademoiselle de Anges must have been unkind to her. That doesn't surprise me because she's a diva. But I also think that this started a long time ago at the carnival...Those two don't know it, but they know each other..."

Rachel gasped. "What, how...?"

"Like I said, it started back at the carnival. I remember something else I witnessed that fateful night..."

}{

After rehearsals, Charles tried to sneak away. He was caught by Fleur.

"Monsieur Daae...may I call you Charles? I have a question, I wanted to ask you to join me for dinner. We can discuss the performance." She spoke to him very sweetly.

Charles shook his head. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle, I have previous plans..."

"Call me Fleur. I think I know who those plans are with..."

Charles gave her a puzzled look. "And how would you know my personal plans?"

Fleur smirked. "I saw how you looked at that woman. You're the one who got her the position that is now mine."

He regarded her with cool indifference. "I have no idea what you are talking about, mademoiselle-"

"Fleur!"

"-de Anges. What my plans are, they are not any business of yours. Good day."

"Wait, Charles..." She called after him as he walked away from her.

He tried hard to ignore her. That became impossible when Fleur grabbed him and kissed him. Charles tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. She locked into that kiss as a leech locks onto the skin.

"Monsieur Daae, could I interrupt?" No one had heard Madame Giry walk up.

Fleur let go of Charles and glared at her. "Madame, what business could you have with him? He is a singer and you deal with ballet."

Madame Giry gave her an icy stare. "For your information, mademoiselle, he used to be a dancer. And what my business is is none of yours. Would you excuse us, mademoiselle?"

Fleur humphed and stomped off.

Charles looked at Madame Giry, alarmed. "Madame, please don't tell Belle. If she knew what Mademoiselle de Anges did she would..." He couldn't finish the sentence. He knew what she would do, and so did Madame Giry.

"Charles, I promise. Now come, I need to discuss some things with you. Belle asked me to help you arrange the renovations. I would also like to talk to you about Belle's history a little more. Some current events have shed light on..." She took his arm and led him to her room. "Just listen, please?"

Charles nodded. "Alright."

As they stepped into the room, Fleur stepped out from behind a wall. She whispered to herself, "I knew he had a relationship with her. But how does Madame Giry...?"

}{

Belle threw herself on the swan bed. Her tears soaked the silk sheets quickly. "Why am I so upset?" She sat up and looked down at her stomach. "Please grow up to never live like me. I love you too much. I hope you have a better life than I did and do. Please..." She covered her face and sobbed...

**'gasp' Belle and Fleur know each other! I wonder how? I'll update with the answer as quick as I can. Promise! Keep sending ideas and reviewing. R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a terrible person! ;.; I took so long. I'm sorry! I had stuff and I hit a bit of writers block. Oh, PLEASE REVIEW! With the lack of reviews I have a lack of excitement. If you would be so kind, please review. I really appreciate them. ^_^ Fleur's history here!**

Chapter 5

Charles sat down in the chair Madame Giry gestured to.

Madame Giry sat across from him and looked at him. "Charles, what I'm about to tell is something I never want to repeat. You already know of Belle's past in the gypsy fair."

He nodded. "Yes, Madame. Belle was on display as the Devil's Child."

"Yes. But the arrival of Mademoiselle de Anges has had me remembering another attraction...

}{

_I remembered that there was another attraction that caught my attention. The tent was nice and the banner read 'Flower of the Angels'. The other girls begged me to take them in. Inside, there was a sectioned off area surrounded by shear material and full of decorative pillows. A girl, beautiful for such a young age. She had flowing blonde hair and soft blue eyes that rivaled any sun-lit ocean. She was dressed in a white costume with fake wings. An angel is what she looked like. She sang beautifully, but not as good as some. I found it strange that most of the spectators were men. It was strange until I realized what the attraction was. Some of the men around me spoke of how when they...well, they said it was like their bodies were kissed by angels. I was shocked! This girl was so young, but apparently not as innocent as I had imagined. I caught her eye and she smirked at me. Running out of the tent, that's when I noticed the banner of the Devil's Child..._

}{

Charles just stared at her. "She was a child prostitute? That is..." He couldn't even think of a word to describe it.

"Yes, Charles, I know." Madame Giry was visibly upset. It was out of character for her.

"So you're saying that you think Belle and Mademoiselle de Anges could know each other?"

She nodded. "It's a possibility. But I would be careful what you do. Belle may not be as accepting as she could be because of her hormones. She was in here earlier. Her behavior was very out of character."

Charles stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for telling me this, Madame Giry..." And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him...

}{

Belle woke up laying on the swan bed. As she got up, she noticed that her mask had fallen off and picked it up. There was something different about the room. It was picked up and organized, which was not normal. When she walked out of the alcove she jumped. "What are you trying to do, scare me?"

Rachel, Matt, and Charles were sitting and standing around. Rachel got up from where she was sitting and walked over to Belle. "Oh Belle, we were just helping. You need all the help you can get right now." She hugged her. "Besides, we have a surprise for you." She winked. Looking at the men she gestured for them to come. "Bring it over here." She looked back at Belle. "I know it's early, but..."

Belle peered past Rachel and gasped. It was a nice, handmade crib that rocked. It was knee height, rectangular, and made from mahogany wood. Its size was four foot by two foot. The engravings along the edges were of music notes. The fitted sheet and covers were silk. Belle was near to tears. "Thank you so much." She looked from Rachel to Matt to Charles, where her gaze rested. Walking over to him, she put her arms around Charles and kissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel giggled and grabbed Matts hand. "Come on. Let's leave them alone. Besides," she whispered in his ear, "I need your help with another surprise." A look of mischief danced upon her features.

Matt grinned. "What does the respectable Viscountess have in mind?"

She smiled. "Shh, it's a surprise of course. But I will tell you who this surprise will come upon..."

}{

Fleur sat in the Prima Donna dressing room, humming and playing with her hair. She curled and let it fall upon her shoulders. Its splendid gold color glowed in the light of the surrounding candles. "Fleur," she said to her reflection, "You are the most radiant woman in this theater. You are much better than that _Belle_. Why does she even need to wear a mask. She's probably not very pretty. And that hair? Granted, it was okay, but brown is so...not blonde." She smirked at her reflection. "Well, that precious little tenor of hers will be mine. He may have objected, but they all come back to me. It's part of my charm...I wasn't the almost star attraction of the gypsy fair for nothing." Frowning she looked down. "If it hadn't been for that Devil's Child girl, I would have been the star. But I'm the star now, aren't I...? What was that girls name, I don't think she had one...No matter, she's probably dead somewhere. Good riddance! I don't even know why a disfigured girl who got whipped was such a money maker. I mean, she did used to sing, but that was before her master tried to...but, I don't know why he just didn't come to my tent. I wouldn't have objected, if he paid. That man was revolting. I understand why the little wench strangled him..." She studied herself in the mirror. Something struck her. "Now that I think about, some little ballet girl helped her escape. So she would have brought her to the opera house and hidden her. That means she might still be here..." Realization dawned on her...

}{

Belle and Charles sat on the organ bench. Belle played a few notes and sighed. She leaned on Charles and closed her eyes. "I want a boy first. I will teach him the organ and singing." Pausing, she looked up at him. "What about you, mon ange?"

Charles thought for a moment. "I want a girl first. She'll have your eyes, and your genius. And she will be Prima Donna one day. So Aria is pretty good name we've chosen."

"I'll wish for our boy to have black hair and my eyes. Erik sounds like the perfect name. But either a boy or girl, they will be perfect and sweet. I do not want to pass on my temper."

Charles put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "No matter what, we will love them."

"Yes." Belle closed her eyes again and drifted to sleep.

Charles felt Belle go limp. "Belle?" He chuckled and she mumbled in her sleep. Standing up, he was careful not to wake. He picked her up and carried her to the swan bed in the alcove. He laid her down. "Goodnight, mon ange." He kissed her and walked out...

}{

Madame Giry looked at the black and white picture of her self in her hand. Absorbed in her memories, she didn't notice Matt and Rachel step in.

Matt stood next to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mother, do you still have those science books?"

Not looking up she answered him. "No, Belle has them." She sounded detached.

"Okay, bye, Mother. Come on, Rachel."

It wasn't until the two left that she looked up. "What do you want with...Matt?" She looked around and sighed...

}{

Charles made his way to his dressing room. '_I'll leave Belle sleep tonight. Well, maybe I should go back later._' As he opened his door, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He stepped into his room, but was seen.

"Charles, wait!"

"Oh, Matt, it's you. I thought-"

His friend smiled. "I understand. Say, you want in on a little joke?"

Charles gave him a skeptical look. "What joke?"

Matts smile broadened as he put an arm around Charles. "Let me tell you about it..."

**I apologize for it being shorter. What did you think of Fleur's history? Is it okay? Did you like the crib. I came up with the idea in my head. Can any guess what the joke is? I will give anyone who guesses ( and reviews for that matter) virtual cookies if they do. #^_^#**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fleur is not in this chapter. She was in the last chapter so much, I'm cutting her out in this one. The wedding finally! I wasn't very descriptive, but I hope that it's alright. Keep reading and reviewing! ^_^ **

Chapter 6

Belle and Charles decided to be married in the Opera house chapel. With the incident of Fleur, Belle refused to leave and to go out in public.

Rachel still wanted to have a double wedding. The fact that her betrothed was a dancer caused a scandal among the family. She didn't want to cause more problems and resigned to a small ceremony.

Very few people were present. Madame Giry and the managers, who were there merely for the patron, were the witnesses.

Instead of wearing a mask, Belle wore a heavy veil of sheer material. It made it nearly impossible to see her face. Her outfit was a simple floor-length, sleeveless, white dress. The skirt fell straight down and was accented with glitter. Over top a white wrap was draped. It was to cover some of the scars on her back.

Rachel was known for her extreme taste in dresses. Hers was an emerald green with short puff sleeves. The bodice had glitter accents and a big bow on the back. It could have been worn to Masquerade, at least that's what Belle said.

The gentlemen wore simple suits. Charles and Matt tried to get past the awkward feeling that their brides were more dressed up. Rachel told them that was the way it was supposed to be.

After the wedding, the managers gave their congratulations and left. Madame Giry stayed and followed the couples down to Belle's home, now shared with Charles...

}{

Rachel brought out champagne and Belle took out glasses. As she poured, Belle kept one glass aside for herself.

Rachel gave her a puzzled look. "You were just married and you're not drinking?"

Belle rolled her eyes and sighed. "I can't, Rachel, you know that." She was sitting next to Charles.

Charles put a hand on her stomach. "We have to think about the baby." He smiled as she sighed. "Besides, that means there's more for us, Matt."

Matt laughed as Belle smacked Charles upside the head. He turned to Rachel and winked. "Are we going to your place or mine?"

Rachel blushed. "M-mine, if you want." She picked up her glass and sucked the alcohol down quickly. As she went to refill her glass, Belle took the bottle from her. "No, no, no, Rachel, not too much."

Rachel giggled. "You're being silly, Belle." She took the bottle back.

"Rachel, I don't want you drunk and falling in my lake." Belle turned to Matt. "Matt, stop your wife from getting drunk. Like I said, I do not want my friend to land in the lake." She picked up her glass and took it over to her organ. Opening a hidden compartment in the side, she reached in and pulled out a bottle of wine. "A little wine is okay." Pouring a little in, she raised her glass. "Cheers, to the new couples!"

Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers!" they said in unison.

Belle noticed Madame Giry sitting quietly. "Would you like some of my wine, Madame?"

Madame Giry looked up. "Oh, yes, that would be fine."

Belle walked over to her with the bottle. When she was next to her, she took Madame Giry's glass and filled it.

"Thank you, Belle. My personal congratulations, my dear." A small smile crossed her features.

Belle returned the smile. "You're welcome." Putting down the bottle, she went and sat on Charles' lap.

He put his arms around her. "Well, Madame Daae, shall we to bed?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "We shall, Monsieur Daae." She stood up and started to pick up the others glasses when Madame Giry stopped her.

"Belle, I'll clean up. You need to go to bed and rest." She took the glasses from Belle's hands.

"Thank you, Madame." She gave Madame Giry a hug and headed for the alcove.

Rachel went to give her a hug, but tripped over her own feet. She fell face first. "Oops," came a muffled giggle.

Matt sighed. "Come on, it's time to go." He bent down and picked Rachel up. "I guess it's my place."

Charles gave him a look. "Matt..."

"What? You expect me to take her to her mansion? Her family will think I got her drunk. They don't like me now, they would definitely not like me then."

Rachel kissed his lips and nuzzled into his neck. "I want to go where you go, Matt..."

"You will. Now rest."

She giggled again. Raising her head, Rachel looked at Matt. "I'm drunk, aren't I?" Her speech was slightly slurred.

"Yes, you are. Let's go home." As he walked away still carrying her, Rachel stopped him.

"Wait, I have to tell Belle something important." She removed an arm from around Matts neck and pointed to the alcove. "Belle! I need to tell you something!"

Belle came out of the alcove dressed in one of her outfits. Charles and Matt both blushed as she walked over to them. "What is it?"

Rachel lifted her head and looked at her funny. "What are you wearing? Can I have one?"

Belle rubbed her temples. "No. What did you want to tell that can't wait until you;re sober?"

Rachel motioned for Belle to come closer. She leaned in and whispered in her Belle's ear. "I'm pregnant."

Belle stepped back and squealed. "That is so amazing!"

"I found out this morning. I thought it only fair you be the first to know since I, you know, guessed..."

Matt looked at Rachel. "What did I miss?"

Rachel smiled up at him. "We're having a baby too. You're going to be a papa..." She passed out onto his shoulder.

Charles gave Matt a pat on the back. "I didn't know you two..."

"Once. We did it once."

Belle also gave him a pat on the back. "Once is all it takes. Congratulations."

Matt looked around for his mother. "Mother, where did you go?"

She was nowhere in sight.

"She must have taken the glasses up to the opera house kitchen. I mean, it's not like we have one down here. Not yet at least," Charles said as he grinned at Belle.

She humphed. "I have already agreed. There is no need to rub it in."

He put his arms around her and kissed her. "Of course not. I'm only teasing. Come, it's time for bed." He wrapped one arm around her waist and led Belle away.

Matt sighed and looked down at his new bride. "Goodnight, you two," He called

"Goodnight," came the distant call of Charles.

Matt made his way up to the surface...

}{

Andre sat at his desk, fingering the newspaper.

"What's wrong, Gilles?" Firmin was sitting at his own desk, writing.

"I've been thinking about that girl."

"Which one? The Viscountess, Mademoiselle de Anges, or the now Madame Daae?"

He looked up at Firmin. "Madame Daae. I was thinking about how nice it would have been to have her sing..."

"No, we are not doing this! That discussion is never to come up again."

"But that performance was-"

"I know, Andre. I felt every sinful feeling possible when she sang. It was unearthly..."

"I wonder, if perhaps Mademoiselle de Anges was given a reason to leave..."

Firmin gave him a shocked look. "You're not thinking of asking _her_ to-"

"Haunt the theater once more? Yes. People do seem to go to places that have a sort of intrigue to them."

"You may be on to something, Andre..."

**No Fleur, but some more surprises and twists. The plot is thickening. Now, what should Matt and Rachel have. I was thinking of them having an opposite of Charles and Belle, giving my story room for a longer and little more romantic plot. Post ideas and reviews. They are always appreciated. C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the wait! . I got so busy I had no time to update. But here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own Andrew Lloyd Webber's music or references to his original characters. (This disclaimer should last a couple of chapters, just in case I forget to put one.) Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

After Matt left, carrying Rachel, Belle broke away from Charles' embrace. She smiled mischievously. "I know it's time for bed, but I'm not tired. Are you?"

Charles chuckled. "No," he snaked an arm around her waist once more, "What did you have in mind?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Well, I thought of maybe dining and dancing."

"How?"

She sighed. "Under the stars..." Placing a kiss on his lips, she let go and made for the alcove.

Charles watched her with surprise. "What are you doing?"

Belle's voice called out. "It's a secret! Just give me a minute."

He stood in that spot and waited.

After precisely one minute, Belle walked out. She was wearing a short, dark blue dress. Over it, she wore a long, matching dark blue, hooded cloak.

Charles just stared. "Beautiful, just beautiful."

Belle smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She twirled around in a circle. Walking over to the lake she looked at it and sighed. "But even the most beautiful of things can be marred..." She wasn't wearing her mask.

Charles stepped towards her. "You're still the most beautiful woman I know." Standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her mid section and kissed her ear. Belle leaned into him and moaned as he massaged her breasts. He stopped. "You're breasts are getting bigger."

She stiffened. "And that matters why?"

"Just making an observation." He went back to massaging them. Belle put her hands and his. He kept kissing her ear and slowly made his way down her neck.

Belle broke away and turned around. "Come on, let's go." She grinned and started walking away.

Charles followed her and grabbed her hand as he caught up. He leaned near her and whispered. "So what is this surprise?"

"If you must ruin the surprise, I'm taking you to the rooftop. I thought we could dance beneath the stars since we can't, well, you know..."

"I know."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, sharing brief glances.

When they reached the door to the roof, Belle pulled out her master key and opened it.

Stepping outside, Belle gazed up at the multitude of stars. She moved towards the edge and sat on the ledge.

Charles ran to her. "Be careful, Belle, if you're not, you could fall."

Belle rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "I know that. I've lived and done everything in this opera house my whole life since I was a little girl. I think I know what I'm doing." She got off the edge and stepped to Charles. "Shall we dance, Monsieur?" She took his hand.

"But we don't have any music."

Belle scoffed. "Who needs music when we are the Angels of Music. Every sound that emanates from our surroundings is music. The wind, our steps upon the pavement. Can you hear it?" She put a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him. Charles pulled her close to him and started to dance. She hummed a song he had never heard. Softly, she began to sing

"_Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start. _

_One day it's simply there, alive, inside you heart. _

_It slips into your thoughts, it infiltrates your soul, _

_it takes you by surprise, then seizes full control. _

_Try to deny it and try to protest, _

_but love won't let you go, once you've been possessed. _

_Love never dies, love never falters. _

_Once it has spoken, love is yours. _

_Love never fails, love never alters. _

_Hearts may get broken, love endures. _

_Hearts may get broken, love endures. _

_And soon as you submit, surrender flesh and bone, _

_that love takes on a life much bigger than your own. _

_It uses you at will and drives you to despair _

_and forces you to feel more joy than you can bear. _

_Love brings you pleasure and love brings you pain, _

_and yet when both are gone, love will still remain. _

_Once it has spoken, love is yours._

_Love never dies, love never alters. _

_Hearts may get broken, love endures. _

_Hearts may get broken... _

_Love never dies, love will continue. _

_Love keeps on beating when you're gone. _

_Love never dies, once it is in you. _

_Hearts may get broken, love lives on. _

_Hearts may get broken, love lives on_..." Belle sighed and laid her head on Charles shoulder.

Charles looked at her with amazement. A single tear fell down his cheek into her hair. "That was...I've never heard that song before."

Belle giggled. "It would have surprised me if you did. I wrote it. I think it makes a good wedding song."

He spun her out and pulled her back to him, taking her by surprise. "I love it."

She looked up at him. "I knew you would." Her smile spread even wider than before.

Charles stared at her. The bright moonlight made her skin seem paler. Her brown hair fell down and framed her face. The blue of her eyes seemed brighter. Happiness filled them and her entire face. His gaze didn't even fall upon the right side. In his eyes, she perfect and whole.

Belle took in his appearance as well. His brown hair slightly hung in his chocolate-brown eyes. A blush was spread across his cheeks, making her smile.

They danced for what seemed like forever. The moon was slowly falling.

Belle looked up and sadly sighed. "We should be getting back. We need to get at least a little sleep." She giggled as Charles yawned.

"You're right. Come on."

They stopped dancing and headed for the door...

}{

Rachel woke up with a splitting headache. As she sat up, she held her head in her hand. "What a headache." She looked around and gasped. "Where am I?" She jumped as she felt movement next to her on the bed she had been sleeping on.

"Go back to sleep, honey. It's not time to get up."

Rachel looked at where the voice came from and laughed. "Matt, you scared me."

Matt sat up and yawned. "Did you sleep alright? I hope you did, because this isn't one of the most comfortable beds..." He fell back on his pillow.

Rachel smiled as she looked at her new husband. His blonde hair was messed up from sleeping. He wasn't wearing a shirt. She started massaging his well-toned stomach h

. Then she noticed she wasn't wearing her dress. She was wearing an old-fashioned night gown that seemed to have been worn quite a lot. It wasn't too tight, but it seemed to fit tightly. Smiling she laid back down as well. "What should we name the baby, Matt?" She laughed as he jolted right up.

"Wait, what? Oh, I forgot you already told me about it last night." He wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and hoisted her up into sitting position. You look beautiful this morning."

She ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and smiled at Matt. "I don't feel too beautiful. My head hurts, I feel sick, and my hair feels like I was electrocuted making it stand on end. Not that beautiful, if you ask me."

Matt cupped her face in his hands. "Who's asking you?" He tenderly kissed her lips.

Rachel clung to his kiss and pulled him down onto her.

His hands traveled along her legs and up her sides. He stopped and put his arms around her. "I can't, not with you..."

"I know, sorry." Rachel kissed him again, then pushed him off her. Sitting up once again, she stretched. "Time to get up, anyway." She swung her legs around and put her feet on the cold, wood floor. "Where are we?" She glanced back at Matt.

Matt, still on his back from when she pushed him, turned and propped his head up with his arm. "Dressing room. It's the spare next to Charles'. He lets me use it. Not very comfortable, though, like I said earlier." His blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Oh..." Rachel got off and stood up next to the bed. "I thought it was fine. I would be the one to complain since I'm used to sleeping on downy-soft mattresses." She winked and stretched again.

"Brag much?" Matt got off the bed and walked over to Rachel. "I wasn't joking, you do look very beautiful."

Rachel smiled and looked down. Putting a hand on her stomach she looked up again, smiling. "You never answered me. What do you want to name the baby?"

Matt grinned and put his hand over hers. "Whatever you want."

}{

Fleur woke up crying. Her dreams had been filled with the carnival and the deformed girl. "Belle..." her voice was laced with venom. She remembered that name. It bothered her and drove her to tears. "Why did you have to come back into my life? I hate you!" She grabbed her hair and pulled. "I will make you hurt for that day...No one gets off clean for messing with me!" She jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. Every thought in her mind was about how to exact her revenge...

**GASP! What has Belle done to Fleur? I already know what I'm naming Rachel and Matts' baby: it's going to be a boy named Gaston. Like it? Did everyone enjoy the honeymoon I gave Belle and Charles? Thanks for the idea, newbornphanatic. I hope it's to your satisfaction. Don't forget to review! Even if it's just a few words I appreciate them very much. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter. Ta da! The managers' plan it put to work. Read and enjoy! ^^ **

Chapter 8

Monsieur Firmin gathered the cast on the stage to talk to them. Everyone talked amongst themselves, trying to figure out what could be the situation. Someone mentioned Mademoiselle de Anges, who paid no notice. She was studying Charles. Another person mentioned the mysterious Mademoiselle Belle who hadn't sung for them.

Charles listened and occasionally threw a glance to the flies. '_That crazy woman has to watch. It makes me more nervous than before. Now, every time I hear something, I imagine her falling..._' He tried not to appear too distressed, afraid of making anyone around him aware. The cast grew silent as Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre walked out onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Firmin got their attention. "There has been a change in the casting. Mademoiselle de Anges, you are being relieved of your duties." He held up his hand as Fleur was about to protest. "Any attempts to argue are ignored. There is only one person who will be given the position of Prima Donna."

"Now wait just a second! I have just as much right to the position as that...that..." She began to walk away. Suddenly everyone gasped as a sandbag fell right next to Fleur. She looked at it like it was a venomous snake, ready to pounce.

"The Opera Ghost!" Someone shouted. Whispers spread through the crowd. "...thought she was gone..." "...Mademoiselle de Anges better watch it..." "...happening again!..."

Charles stifled a giggle as he looked at the managers. Andre was close to grinning and Firmin was trying to calm everyone down, while smiling. It was their plan to get rid of Fleur. Not a very good one, but...

Fleur, red-faced and shaken, looked around a screamed. "This isn't fair. I am not afraid of some ghost. They don't exist!"

"Not afraid of me, mademoiselle? And ghosts don't exist?" Belle threw her voice next to Fleur's ear.

Fleur screamed. Everyone stared as her face paled to the color of snow.

"Oh, I do exist, mademoiselle, and I will always exist. You had better leave before something worse than a fallen sandbag occurs..." Her voice faded in every direction with an icy edge.

By now, the whole cast, excluding the managers and Charles, were scared and pale. Fleur fainted from shock. Most of the male members ran to her aid. She may be nasty, but men don't care if all they want is some bed-time.

Charles sauntered over to where the managers were standing. With everyone in a frenzy, they didn't notice the three gentlemen, obviously _not_ scared. "Messieurs, why did you reincarnate the Opera Ghost? I would have liked to been let in on the plan." He resisted a chuckle.

Andre smiled. "We thought Madame Daae should be Prima Donna. After her performance, it was quite clear she had the gift."

"Also, with O.G. back, more people will come to see the performances, just to witness a sighting. Human nature for the mysterious is in itself a mystery. The sales will go up and we will be able to raise salaries, including _hers_." Firmin looked content with himself.

Charles shook their hands and went to leave. "I shall be going since it seems rehearsals have been canceled. Good day, gentlemen." He left, not looking back for a second...

}{

After Matt and Rachel had dressed, they went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. They sat together at one of the many tables set just for the Opera house staff and performers. No one said a thing about the patrons' presence. Some of the staff were sitting and whispering to each other.

Rachel's ears perked up as she heard Opera Ghost. "Did you hear someone say something about 'O.G.'?" She asked Matt, quietly.

"Yes, I think they did. Do you think Belle did something...?" His voice faded as he seen Charles walk in. "Charles! Maybe Charles will know."

He sat down next to Matt as he reached the table. "Hello. Maybe I'll know what?"

Rachel leaned close. "What did Belle do to get the name O.G. to fly around once more?"

Charles laughed. "She dropped a sandbag next to Mademoiselle de Anges." He smiled at the couples' worrisome looks. "It's the managers' idea to get rid of her. They want Belle to be Prima Donna."

"Really? That is wonderful." Rachel tried to keep her voice below a whisper. "Now you can sing with her onstage again." She reached across the table and held both Matts' and Charles' hands. "Life is wonderful, isn't it?"

They all laughed...

}{

Belle sat down on the flies and smiled. She was quite happy about today. "Great honeymoon so far. I wonder if Charles will get me something. He didn't give me anything last night..." She pouted to herself. "I bet he has a surprise. I gave him his..." Sighing contently, she adjusted her mask and stood up, carefully. As she did she stretched her back and held her stomach. "Come on, baby, let's go find your papa. I'm sure he's happy. Now we can get rid of that nasty lady. I hope you never have to meet her..." She started to step across the fly when a thought crossed her mind. "You want to know something? I feel like I know her..." She reached the hidden door that led to other doors that led to home. Placing a hand on the secret button, she froze as she heard a noise. She turned around and gasped as a stagehand stood in front of her.

"Hello there, sweetheart..." He was drunk. "How about you and I, you know?" Belle gasped and tried to get away. He stepped in her way, preventing her escape. "Come on, honey," He started reaching for her. Belle saw an opening to move. As she ran past him, he grabbed her by the arms. "Don't run away. We're going to have a little fun first." He held her close. Belle shivered as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"No!" She kicked back hitting him in the spot.

"What was that for?" He yelled as his grip tightened on her arms.

She cried out in pain as he twisted them. "Let me go!" Even with her extra strength, Belle couldn't get out his grasp. Only one option was possible. "Help! Please, someone, help!"

The stagehand turned Belle around and slapped her, hard. "Are you trying to get killed?" He clamped one hand on her mouth, the other he held her arm. "One more stunt like that, I'll kill you, no matter how pretty you are." He didn't notice he left one arm free. She prayed to whoever that she still had her Punjab. Thanking someone, she took it out and broke free from the stagehand's loosened grip. "You ready to d-" He uttered no more. Belle gripped the Punjab with an unmatched ferocity. It didn't even choke him. She snapped his neck in one blow.

"See what happens when you mess with a pregnant woman. You. Die." She laughed humorlessly. Sighing, she looked at the body. "What am I going to do with you? No one's on stage. I guess I'll just hang you up somewhere." She held on to the rope and dragged the body behind her. "Charles is not going to be happy about this. But maybe if I tell what happened, then he'll understand." She smiled. "Not the most horrible start of a day...it could have been worse..."

}{

Madame Giry sat in her room, reading. The ballet was not rehearsing today. It was like a day off for her. But with having to watch Matt and Belle, for she considered Belle as a daughter, she never had a day off. Since none of the two couples were seen, Madame Giry decided to rest. It wasn't until she heard someone scream that she stirred from her spot. There was only one reason a scream like _that_ would be heard. "Belle! I take my eyes off her and she does something again." She opened her door and peered out into the hall.

A crowd had gathered around the staircase. It wasn't until Madame Giry was close that she saw what the crowd was looking at. One of the stagehands was hanging near there. A parchment envelope pinned to the deceased's chest caught her eye, for there was the red wax skull seal. Pushing her way through the crowd, she grabbed the note and opened it. It read aloud:

"_My dear managers, _

_All alcohol is to be prohibited from the Opera house. When people drink, accidents happen. Now, you don't want any more accidents to occur, do you? This body right here is an example of what happens when you drink and go up to the flies. Where I haunt is not a place for liquor. Ignore my instructions and this might happen again. It would also be wise to teach your stagehands to keep it in their pants!_

_Your obedient servant, O.G."_

Madame Giry understood the note. Everyone else went into a frenzy of nerves. She took the note to the managers' office.

Knocking, she opened the door at the "Come in!" from inside.

"Messieurs, I have a note from the Opera Ghost. And there is a body in the staircase."

The managers laughed. "When is anything like that a surprise around this place?" Firmin stood up and took the note from Madame Giry. As he read it, a frown found its way onto his face. "Does this mean...?" He wasn't as stupid as he looked sometimes.

"Yes! Now, can you blame her for killing him?"

"I wasn't blaming her. I know she is responsible and it is understandable why she did it. Madame Daae had every right to protect her self. I will announce this to the staff as soon as possible." He placed the note on his desk and went to the door. Andre said nothing and remain where he was, at his desk...

**Yes, Belle killed someone But yet again I gave her a reason to. I hope all my readers are enjoying what I'm doing with the story. If you have any other ideas, please feel free to express them. Yes, I'm getting rid of Fleur. Good riddance! -_- (But not before fully explaining the history behind her and Belle) Don't forget to review! I appreciate all the kind words and will except criticisms if need be. Oh, FYI, I'm starting another fanfic. If you're a fan of Erin Hunters' "Warrior" books, check out my story. I made it Phantom/Warriors. Lots of POTO references as it is possible. C: It's "Nightkits' Sorrow" **


	9. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to announce to all my readers that My Love Will Never Die will be put on hiatus. I need to stop it for a while because I won't be able to write from now to who knows when. At least I'm posting a note instead of just dead ending you all. So sorry if you really do like it so far, which I know some of you do. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Penelope Zozes **


	10. Chapter 9

**Ollo! I managed to produce a chapter, despite my schedule and writers block. Fleur is gone after this. Good riddance! Disclaimer: I own everything! 'sob' I don't. Wish I did. ^^**

Chapter 9

Fleur sat in her dressing room and cried. She was sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. "Why? All I want is to get back at that-that wretch! After what she did..." She looked up and faintly remembered what had happened...

_After the show, Fleur sat out in the darkening woods, trying to get a way from her master. She wasn't in the mood. For someone so young, she had always been moody. At that moment, she just wanted to be alone. Being surrounded and touch all the time had a strain on her mind and body. The rock she sat on was underneath a tall tree. Fleur briefly looked up into it. She froze as she saw a flash of white. "Hey, brat, I don't like being spied on." Fleur yelled up as she realized it was the Devil's Child girl. She had only just started out as an attraction. _

_The girl jumped out of the tree and landed soundlessly next to Fleur. It kind of freak her out. "May I see that necklace you wear?" The girl's voice was beautiful and sing-song. It was very quiet, as well._

_Fleur was jealous. "No!" She reached into her shirt and pulled out the locket. It was oval with intricate engravings. Opening it, her chest tightened. The picture inside was of a beautiful couple. The man had been scratched out. It was a picture of her parents. She closed it and looked at the girl._

_Fleur had never taken in this girls appearance. Except for the full-faced mask she was normal looking. Two blue eyes stared back, haunted by a sadness so intense it was almost unearthly. Long brown hair framed her tiny face._

_The girl reached for the necklace. Fleur smacked her hand away. "Go away, freak!" She turned her back to her and fingered the locket with her small fingers. A hand darted past her face and latched onto the chain. "Let go!" Fleur spun around. The girl had a good grip on the chain._

"_I just want to see it." Her voice lost its sing-song quality and was replaced with a venomous tone. She looked at it. _

_Fleur was frozen with fear. 'What was wrong with this one?' _

_The girl started to cry. With a yell, she yanked the chain off Fleur's neck and threw the locket out in to the darkness._

"_No!" Fleur got up and ran towards where the locket had been thrown. She searched. The other girl came up behind her and started to look. "Why?" Fleur started to cry as she asked the girl. "Why did you throw it? Now it's gone!" She raked her fingers through the cold, wet grass. Tears fell down on to her hands as they came quicker. "No..." The girl reached for her, wiping her own tears away._

"_I...I am sorry...it reminded me of..." She started bawling and ran off._

_Fleur watched her small form disappear into the night. 'I will never forgive her'..._

She wiped her face and stood up. "That monster of a woman...Now I've got a ghost! Why me?" Fleur took out her suitcases and started packing. "I don't care anymore. Besides, she had it worse off than me." As she finished, she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down that she quit. "Good riddance!" She left it on the table, picked up her suitcases and bags, and walked out the door, never to return...

}{

Belle sat at her organ. She was randomly playing notes. Her mind drifted back to what had happened earlier. Sighing, she started to play a tune. "_Music, your music, it teases at my ears. I turn and it fades away, and you're not here...I always feel no more than halfway real, Til I hear you sing..._" As if to answer her call, Charles stepped onto the island from the boat.

"_I'm here, my Angel of Music. I come to you, Angel of Music._ Hello, mon ange." He walked up to the organ, smiling. "Do you miss my music so much?"

"Yes. When you're not here, _I always feel no more than halfway real..._You seem happy. What happened? Mademoiselle de Anges fall through the stage?"

Charles sat down next to Belle and put his arms around her. "I can't just be happy to see my wife? But really, I'm happy that you can be Prima Donna, if you want, and we can sing together again, like we did in _Don Juan_..." He blushed.

Belle giggled. "It's adorable when you get embarrassed." She brushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed him. "I guess it would be nice to be Prima Donna. I think I really got to Fleur earlier." They both laughed.

Charles' smile broadened. "You want to hear something funny about that?"

"What?"

"Firmin and Andre actually planned for you to spook her. It's their plan to get rid of her. Not a very good one but it worked, I suppose."

Belle smacked his arm. "They did? Did you know about it?"

Charles smoothed her cheek with his knuckles. He took her mask off that Belle had been wearing. "No." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Belle took her hands from the keys, wrapped her arms around his neck, and ran her fingers through Charles' hair.

Charles caressed her face as they continued to kiss. As his finger touched the deformed side of her face, Belle jerked back. "Belle, what's wrong?"

She took her arms away and stood up. "I thought I would be used to it..." A single tear slid down her cheek. Belle put one hand on her stomach and walked towards the alcove. The other hand she used to cover the right side of her face.

Charles got up to follow her, but tripped and fell on his face.

"Charles!" She ran to him a knelt down. "Are you alright, mon ange?" She put a hand on his head.

He took her hand and patted it. "I'm fine." He sat up and brushed his shirt off.

Belle looked at him closer, her face inching towards his. "Anything bruised?"

"The only thing bruised is my dignity. That will heal in time." He smirked. Leaning closer, he gently kissed her lips. His smirked dropped as he pulled away. "Will you heal?" Charles brushed Belle's tears from her face.

Belle moved closer and sat in his lap. With both hands she pushed Charles back down. She positioned herself so that she was sitting on his stomach. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "In time..." Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply...

}{

Rachel sat in her chair, fingering a ribbon on her dress. She threw her hands in the air. "I'm bored! Let's do something, Matt."

Matt and Rachel were sitting in his dressing room, doing nothing.

"If you think of something to do, we'll do it."

Rachel snapped her fingers. "What if we go visit Belle? She's been awful depressed lately."

Matt thought a moment. "I guess...You're right, we should go visit her. Then you two and talk and Charles and I can talk. You know, you should get to talking to Belle about the renovations. Don't want to start too late on them."

"That's true...Well," she said as she stood up, "let's go."

Matt stood up and followed her...

}{

Madame Giry knocked on Fleur's door. "Mademoiselle de Anges, are you in there?" She carefully opened the door. Smiling, she noticed that all Fleur's things were gone and a note of her resignation was left. "Bon voyage, mademoiselle!" She picked up the note and closed the door behind her as she walked out...

**Ding dong, Fleur is gone, so so gone, forever gone! I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but you know how it is...I'll try (tearful determination)! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The renovations! I bet everyone is going to love them.^^ R&R!**

Chapter 10

After much annoying and badgering from the others, Belle finally consented to getting the renovations of her lair done. It took about a month until the completion, and it was well worth the wait. The workers that Charles had employed for the job came, finished, but were never heard from again. Belle said that they just might have got lost. It was so easy to do so.

The final results were spectacular. The only remnants of the previous design were the placement of the organ, with the candelabras, and the layout of the alcove. The new additions included a kitchen, another bathroom, this one more luxuriant than the preexisting one, two new bedrooms, and, instead of just a bunch of chairs for company, a parlor with red and black love seats and a fire place. Most of the new additions were cut out of the stone structure to make sure there was enough room. There was also a two-foot-high stone barrier around the lake, excluding a gate that allowed access to the boat.

The kitchen there was a large table with several matching chairs. The wood was a rich mahogany that went well with the somewhat dark décor of Belle's home. Cupboards of matching material were added, as well as a cold box that was cut out of the stone. This was for things that needed to be kept cold or just stored.

In the bathroom, which was designed for Belle, it was very interesting. Belle was specific about all the details and made sure they were sought to. The floor and part of the walls were tiled with black marble. The rest of the walls were painted a dark, almost blood-colored, red with a trimming of black roses along the ceiling and floor. The sink was also of black marble, on-top of the same dark mahogany cupboards that were used in the kitchen. It was lit by black painted candle sticks that were attached to the walls. There was a specially made black toilet that was placed in the far corner and attached to the already existing plumbing system. For the longest time, Belle had boiled water from the lake and washed with that. Now, she had a black, footed bathtub and could access the public water system. Shelves were built into the wall above the sink. On them, Belle put her perfumes and roses that Charles had bought her for her wedding present, and also other necessities. Beside the sink, Belle had the workers place one of her full length mirrors from out in the other room. The entire bathroom was about sixteen by ten feet in size.

The first of the two bedrooms was decorated with purple chiffon and silk. There was a bed, similar to the swan bed except this one was white instead of black. The sheets were a dark purple silk and there were lavender pillows placed on the bed. Beside the bed was a tall, black bookshelf that could act as a bedside table with its extended shelves on the outside. Also in that bedroom was a small vanity that was painted purple with black detailing. A smaller organ was put in at Belle's request. Around the bed was black curtain, just like the one in the alcove. Belle had Charles place the crib in this room. She said she had a feeling.

The second bedroom was decorated red. The bed was exactly like Belle's except for the red silk sheets and red curtain. There was a desk that was black with red detailing and an organ just as the other bedroom. A tall black bookshelf was placed in, just as the other.

Belle was happy with the results and Charles was relieved when it was over...

}{

Since Fleur de Anges had left, Belle took her place as Prima Donna. The whole cast loved her and never asked any questions concerning the mask. The managers helped her by choosing operas that required masks. Business at the Opera house was doing very well. More people came to see Belle and to get a brief look at the elusive O.G. People didn't know they were looking at both at the same time.

No one had noticed yet, but Belle had started developing a baby bump. She tried very hard to conceal it. Not a single person said anything.

One of the other singers had asked her if she was in a relationship with Charles.

"What do you mean?" Belle was sitting in a chair, onstage, with the others. They were going over the music from _Don Juan_ again.

Ana, one of the chorus members, had sat down next to her and had asked her "Are you in a relationship with Monsieur Daae?" and was waiting to hear her answer. "What I mean is are you involved with him? You two seem so close when you perform it's as if you live your roles."

Belle giggled. "Would you be surprised if I told you I'm his wife?"

Ana and all the other girls who had been listening gasped. "You're married?!"

Belle pulled off her left glove and showed her the ring. "We've been married for almost two months. So yes, I guess you could say we live our roles." She winked.

The whole group erupted with giggles. The men, including Charles, looked at the girls as if they had gone mad.

Monsieur Reyes called for everyone to quiet down. "Monsieurs and mademoiselles, please. Mademoiselle Belle and Monsieur Daae, would you be so kind as to start. Monsieur, start at the point when Amnita enters. 'Past the Point of No Return'."

Charles nodded and glanced at the music. "_You have come here in pursuit of you deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which til now has been silent, silent...I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge-in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me-" _He threw a glance to Belle and smiled._ "-now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided...Past the point of no return-no backward glances: our games of make-believe are at an end...Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'-no use resisting: abandon thought and let the dream descend...What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold-what warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return..._"

Belle smiled at Charles and cleared her throat a bit. "_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why...In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent-Now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided...Past the point of no return-no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun...Past all thought of right or wrong-one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one...?When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us...?Past the point of no return, the final threshold-the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn...We've passed the point of no return..._"

"Brava, you two," Monsieur Reyes applauded lightly, "Everyone, tomorrow is dress rehearsals. Don't forget to get fitted for your costumes. Dismissed." He motioned for the cast to leave and walked away.

Charles and Belle naturally gravitated towards each other as everyone stood up to leave.

When he reached her, Charles took Belle's hand in his own. "Good job, mon ange," he whispered.

Belle smiled. "No need to be secretive. Everyone knows." She giggled as she leaned up and kissed him. Her smile broadened as Ana and the others clapped and laughed.

"You two are so perfect together," Ana went up to the couple and smiled. She suddenly frowned. "The only thing is your mask..."

Belle stiffened. "What about it?" Charles put his hands on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Well, if you didn't have the mask, we could see how you two look together more so."

Charles noticed that Belle had started shaking. He quickly stepped in. "Or I could wear a mask as well. Then we would be perfect." Kissing her cheek, Charles smiled when Belle did too.

Ana gave them a confused look. "But if you two are married and are public, why are you still wearing your mask?"

Belle laughed. "I'm more comfortable in a mask. Without it, I would only feel _halfway_ myself." She looked at Charles and winked.

Charles' smile broadened. "The mask is part of her, you could say."

Ana, stilled confused, just shrugged. "Oh well, the two of you are perfect anyway." She walked away leaving Belle and Charles on the stage, alone.

Belle let out a sigh of relief and fell into Charles' arms. "That could have been so much more worse." She looked up and smiled. "Thank you..."

Charles ran his fingers through her hair. "Your welcome, mon ange." He picked up Belle bridal-style, and laughed as she gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing?" She managed to say through her gasping and laughing.

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Just carrying my wife home." They both laughed as Charles walked off the stage, carrying Belle, who snuggled into the crook of his neck and sighed...

**Tada! How was that? Okay, you have to tell me what you think about the renovations (especially the bathroom). I'll try to update again soon. If you have any ideas or thoughts, review or PM me. It's sad, only a few people review, yet I review as much as I can. Oh well...^^**


End file.
